1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the manufacture of webbing printed with graphics or text. More specifically, this invention relates to a method of making such webbing using transfer printing techniques that is economical and rapid even when making many short lengths of webbing with different custom designs.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many uses for narrow fabric webbing that displays graphic designs, text and/or logos, such as carrying straps, belts, suspenders and harnesses. Such decorative webbing is widely used to indicate association of a product incorporating the webbing with a group or recreational activity. Webbing may be used to promote a sports team or public event, to identify the product manufacturer and for other forms of advertising.
One method of making this type of webbing is to weave the desired design directly into the webbing using specialized pattern weaving looms and colored threads. This method is expensive and is limited in the resolution of the text and images that can be produced, as well as in the number of colors that can be incorporated into the design. It takes a relatively long time to set up the loom for production using this method and is, consequently, suitable only for relatively high volume production runs.
A second method is to stitch the design with colored thread into blank webbing. This is an expensive method for both small and large volume production and is still limited in the number of colors that can be used and in the resolution of the images that can be produced.
Yet another method of producing decorative webbing is to directly or indirectly print the design or text on the webbing. In direct printing, the webbing is fed into the printer where the design is printed with webbing compatible inks. In the indirect process the design is printed on transfer paper and is then transferred to the webbing, usually by heating. In conventional implementations of these methods, the printing is done with presses that require printing plates and extensive setup. While these prior art printing methods allow a much wider variety of colors and higher resolution, they are suitable only for relatively high volume production runs where the initial setup costs can be spread over the high volume output.
When conventional printing methods are used to produce the webbing designs, only a limited number of different popular designs can be carried due to the requirement for large production runs for each design. Large inventories become prohibitively expensive. A webbing manufacturer is generally unwilling to make specialized designs unless the customer places a large order. Small orders for short lengths of custom designed decorative webbing of the type that would be used to promote a local public event cannot be produced profitably using these older techniques.
Bearing in mind the problems and deficiencies of the prior art, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method of making transfer printed webbing that is suitable for small production runs of custom designed graphics and text having numerous colors and high resolution.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification.